RENEGADE
by Darkforce
Summary: The president of sega has been murdered! and Sonic has been wrongfully accused of killing him!
1. It wasen't me

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic (;_;) though if I did…this disclaimer woudn't be her3  
  
Chapter 1: I didn't do it!  
  
*the ALMIGHTY PRESIDENT OF SEGA* walks down the street, a golden glow surrounding him*  
  
APOS: Ahhh, what a lovely morning! I hope I don't get assassinated by some mysterious figure that jumps out of a alleyway!  
  
Mysterious Figure: *jumps out of a alleyway* HA!  
  
APOS: o_o  
  
Mysterious Figure:*pulls out a butterknife* PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
APOS: *looks at the butterknife, falls over* AHAHHAHA!  
  
Mysterious Figure: *looks at the knife* u_u I KNEW I should have looked at the box before buying those knives!  
  
APOS: *gets back up* *ahem* Well if you'll excuse me, I have to get home.  
  
*Omochao appears*  
  
(A/N: NO! This is not a omochao annoys everybody fic! He's just there for whatever reason!)  
  
Omochao: Did you find a digging tool yet?  
  
Mysterious Figure: what th- HEY! That gives me a idea! *throws a shovel at APOS*  
  
APOS: X_X *drops to the ground*  
  
Mysterious Figure: Thank you small blue robot!  
  
Omochao: ^-^  
  
Mysterious Figure: Now I MUST BE OFF! *makes a dramatic pose…then takes a nearby bus to wherever*  
  
Omochao: 0o *flies away*  
  
(5 minuits later)  
  
*a giant cloud of sparks can be seen.why it's-*  
  
Sonic: Sonic the hedgehog!  
  
*DO NOT CUT OFF THE NARRATOR*  
  
Sonic: 0o'  
  
*anyways, sonic street boards down the…street. Knocking countless vehicles over*  
  
Sonic: Ah! Such a beautiful morning! The grass is green! The sky is blue! The president of sega is lying dead on the street!  
  
*Sonic speeds by the president of Sega, not even noticing him*  
  
(1 hour later, sonic is sitting in tails's workshop)  
  
Sonic:…..THE PRESIDENT OF SEGA IS LYING DEAD ON THE STREET!  
  
(5 mins later)  
  
Sonic: *speeds up to the president* Oh my god! He's DEAD (dun dun DUUN)  
  
Woman: *points at sonic* POLICE! MURDER!  
  
Sonic: 0o  
  
GUN Officer: The hedgehog's up to no good again!  
  
Sonic: but I-  
  
GUN Officer: He's a psycho! Fire at will!  
  
Sonic: O____________o *flees, followed by many bullets*  
  
(Meanwhile, in Tails's workshop)  
  
Tails: *listening to his theme song* WHY OH WHY do I sing like a girl!? ;  
  
Gamma: does not compute  
  
Tails: YOU'RE NO HELP EITHER! Why did I bother rebuilding you!?  
  
Gamma: Frog capture complete!  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
(the radio turns on for no reason)  
  
Radio: This is a special news flash!  
  
Tails: Turn off the radio gamma.  
  
Radio: Turn me off and DIE  
  
Gamma: 0o  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
Mr. Cheese: 0o  
  
Radio: Before I was so rudely interrupted. *ahem* The president of sega has been killed!  
  
Tails: O_O  
  
Gamma: does not compute  
  
Radio: By none other then Sonic The Hedgehog!  
  
Tails: *Gasp* Why would sonic do such a thing!?  
  
Sonic: *bursts in* president…dead…I'm…innocent *falls over*  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
Sonic: I NEED HELP! THE MILITARY IS TRYING TO KILL ME!  
  
*suddenly the ground starts to shake*  
  
Tails: u_u this is NOT a good day!  
  
Gamma: Indeed  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Tails: Who's there!?  
  
Gamma: Actually I believe somebody is at the door.  
  
Tails:…I don't get it.  
  
Sonic: *opens door and sees…*  
  
Zero: Hello  
  
Sonic: o_o  
  
Zero: I work for GUN now, I am going to have to kill you!  
  
Sonic: 0o  
  
Zero: with my entire air fleet I have brought for no reason, you will die in 5 mins, good day. *closes door*  
  
Sonic: How are we going to get out of this one!?  
  
Mr. Cheese: I HAVE AN IDEA  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
Sonic: 0o  
  
Gamma: Does not compute.  
  
----------------  
  
Will they escape? What is Mr. Cheese's plan? Find out next chapter! 


	2. Sky Chase

Disclaimer: Ice Cream! Eat it or DIE!  
  
Chapter 2: Sky Chase!  
  
Mr. Cheese: …..  
  
Sonic:…..  
  
Tails:…..  
  
Gamma:…..  
  
*2 mins later*  
  
Gamma:……  
  
Mr. Cheese:… Why don't we just use the tornado 4 to escape?  
  
Everyone Except Cheese: *falls over*  
  
Sonic: Tornado 4?  
  
Tails:…the Tornado 3 was stolen.  
  
(elsewhere)  
  
Big: *hovering over Angel Island* Duuuh…how do we land this thing froggy?  
  
(back to our heros)  
  
Tails: *jumps in the T4* c'mon!  
  
*Sonic is on the back, and Mr. Cheese is on the wings, gamma goes into his new flight mode and flies alongside them*  
  
Tails: *waiting for the palm trees to fall over so the runway can pop up* HURRY UP!   
  
Sonic:..uh…Tails?...you could just take off.  
  
Tails:….why so I could  
  
*tails takes off*  
  
*screen turns black*  
  
-SKY CHASE-  
  
*suddenly they're in the middle of nowhere flying with no land in sight*  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Tails: da da da  
  
Mr. Cheese: *playing solitare…on the wings of the plane*  
  
Sonic: *sleeping*  
  
Gamma: *…not computing*  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
Tails: We're almost out of fuel!  
  
Mr. Cheese: 0o  
  
Gamma: I happen to have some bicycle parts that have mysteriously appeared in my hand.  
  
Tails: Yes! We can pedal to power the ship! But who can do the peddling?  
  
Sonic: zzZZzzzzzz….  
  
All except sonic: *look at sonic* =)  
  
(5 mins later)  
  
Sonic: ; How did I get myself into this? *pedaling*  
  
Tails: Aw shaddup and keep pedaling!  
  
Gamma: Giant floating land mass up ahead sir!  
  
Mr. Cheese: ANGEL ISLAND!  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
Sonic: LOOK! A dangerous flying airship!  
  
*just then, a dangerous flying airship with the words "Charlie's Chocolate Factory" came into view, it had…rather large guns*  
  
Sonic: 0o Charlie's chocolate factory?  
  
Gamma: Does not compute.  
  
Tails: 0_o this is exactly the chance I've been looking for to-  
  
All except Tails: NOOO!  
  
Tails: Test my new feature!  
  
All except Tails:*scream in terror*  
  
Tails: Tornado..TRANSFORMATION!  
  
*the tornado turns into a HUGE airship twice the size of the egg carrier*  
  
All except Tails: 0____o  
  
Tails: ^-^ I love my fake emeralds!  
  
*the ship now completely dwarfs the CCF ship*  
  
Tails: TIME TO DIE! *shoots…one bullet at the CCF ship*  
  
(in the CCF ship)  
  
Engineer: *feels the giant quake that is the large bullet hitting the ship* ACH! We've taken 60% damage! She can't take much more!  
  
Captain: (bad acting) Fire. The. Sec-ret. Weapon.  
  
Engineer: Yes sir!  
  
Random person: She's dead Jim.  
  
(back at the Tornado 4)  
  
Sonic: *blasts the ship into little pieces* AHA!  
  
Tails: u_u Sonic quit playing video games and get over here!  
  
Sonic: I just got to level eight too…  
  
(BOOM)  
  
Tails: what was that!?  
  
Gamma: Someone set us up the bomb!  
  
Sonic: We get signal.  
  
Tails: Main screen turn on.  
  
*a giant screen flickers, and the image of Charlie appears*  
  
Charlie: How are you gentlemen!  
  
Sonic: It's you!  
  
Charlie: All your base are belong to us.  
  
Tails: What you say!?  
  
Charlie: You have no chance to survive make your time ha. ha ha. ha.  
  
*suddenly a HUGE chocolate bar is fired at the tornado 4, they start spiraling downward*  
  
Sonic: AHHH!  
  
Tails: AHHH!  
  
Mr. Cheese: wEhE  
  
Gamma: Does not compute.  
  
-end sky chase-  
  
--------  
  
Will they survive? Who is Charlie? Why did I rip off Zero Wing? You'll find out this and more in Chapter 3! 


	3. Shoot to the island in the sky

Disclaimer:…we still have these?  
  
Chapter 3: Shoot to the island in the sky!  
  
*Angel island*  
  
Sonic: *head stuck in the ground* Tails? Tails? *jumps out of the ground to see Tails* You're not who I'm looking for.  
  
Tails: Yes I am! 0o why are you looking for me!?  
  
Sonic: ….the Tornado 4 sucks.  
  
Tails:…duh.  
  
Sonic: u_U where ARE we anyway?  
  
*suddenly, a rap song plays*  
  
Knuckles: Hello  
  
Tails: 0o Knuckles? What's up with the rap song?  
  
Knuckles: I DON'T KNOW! IT FOLLOWS ME EVERYWHERE! ARGH! *starts freaking out*  
  
Sonic 0_o  
  
*Mr. Cheese appears out of nowhere*  
  
Mr. Cheese: HI!...what's up with the rap?  
  
Knuckles: *deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Knuckles: AAAAAA!  
  
Sonic: *yawns* Are you quite done?  
  
Knuckles: Yes.  
  
Gamma: Good day everybody. Why is a jumble of words combined with a musical composition playing in the area?  
  
Knuckles: *twich*  
  
Sonic: hoo boy.  
  
*6 hours later*  
  
Knuckles: *On top of the master emerald, foaming at the mouth*  
  
All except Knuckles: *a safe distance from knuckles with sharp sticks*  
  
*above angel island*  
  
Big: duuuh…what does this button do? *presses the "seek and destroy master emerald, kamakazie style" button*  
  
*big drops like a rock*  
  
*angel island*  
  
Knuckles: I'm okay…I'm okay.  
  
Mr. Cheese: *looks up* O_O INCOMING GIANT CAT!  
  
Big: FROGGY!  
  
*SMASH*  
  
Rap: LARGE POTS OF TREASURE MAKE ME FEEL MUCH BETTA!  
  
Sonic: 0o  
  
Tails: THE MASTER EMERALD HAS SHATTERED AND THE PIECES FLEW-  
  
Gamma: 5 meters away.  
  
Tails: Way to ruin a dramatic moment there Gamma.  
  
Knuckles: Could somebody please dislodge this biplane from my chest? It kinda hurts.  
  
Pink Ball of Light: I LIVE AGAIN!  
  
All: o_o  
  
Pink Ball of Lighjt:..erm.I mean…*FLASH*  
  
(cue magic tingly sound)  
  
Sonic: oh my GOD! I've warped to 5 seconds in the future!!  
  
Tikal: I'M TIKAL! ^_^  
  
Gamma: Does not compute.  
  
Mr. Cheese: wEhE  
  
*end time travel*  
  
Sonic:…0o that was stupid  
  
Tikal: I'M TIKAL! ^_^  
  
Knuckles: Hi Tikal!  
  
Sonic: wow…by saying that was stupid..I have *pose* CHANGED THE FUTURE! FWAHAHA!  
  
Knuckles: 0o  
  
Tails:..annnnnyway..I need more parts to make the tornado 5!  
  
Big: *picks his nose*  
  
Knuckles: Why don't we use the tornado 3?  
  
Tails: Yes..but I need a atrifical intelligence that cannot compute…hmm….  
  
All except Gamma: *looks at gamma* =)  
  
(a hour and much building later)  
  
Tornado 5: Does not compute.  
  
Tails: I HAVE FINISHED!  
  
Knuckles: …..  
  
Big: *chewing on a fragment of the master emerald*  
  
????: AHA!  
  
All: o_o  
  
Zero: You thought you were so clever escaping from me did you? Well now you shall-..what's up with the rap?  
  
Knuckles: *eyes go red*  
  
Sonic: wEhE  
  
(5 minuets of destruction later)  
  
Knuckles: *punching Zero's remains* DIE DIE DIE DIE!  
  
Sonic: *eating popcorn* Lovely show.  
  
Zero: X_X  
  
Knuckles: *breathing heavily* Ok..i'm done.  
  
Tails: that was fun, now we must be off!  
  
Tikal: I'm going with them for no reason!  
  
*tails, Tikal, Sonic, and Mr. Cheese get on the tornado 5 and fly away*  
  
Knuckles: I have the feeling I've forgotten something…  
  
*Angel island drops like a rock*  
  
Knuckles: ah  
  
Vector: KNUCKLES!? What's going on? And what's up with the rap?  
  
Knuckles: *twich*  
  
------  
  
Will Vector Survive? Probably not. Ah well. Where are our heros headed next? Find out in chapter 4! 


	4. Can we fix it?

A/N: ….0_o…why is there a camera in my house…OHHH it's one of those "author's notes"..odd little things. Ah well. I haven't updated in a reeeeely long time cause I was busy, school is evil. Not like any of you people read this anyway =p. So…uh..on with the chapter! *SMAAAAASHes camera*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sonic team characters, Bob the Builder, etc.  
  
Chapter 4: Can we fix it?  
  
Sonic: Hey tails? What the heck is that? *points to a giant flying dump truck*  
  
Tails:….0o I have no idea….Tornado 5?  
  
T5: Analyzing….doe-  
  
All: WE KNOW, DOES NOT COMPUTE!  
  
T5: I was going to say does not register on my main memory banks.  
  
Tails:….in short?  
  
T5: Does not compute.  
  
All: *fall over*  
  
Mr. Cheese: um..people…the giant dump truck…  
  
Sonic: What a about it?  
  
Mr. Cheese: It swallowed us u_u  
  
All except Mr. Cheese: o____O  
  
Errie Hypnotic Suggestive Voice: CAN WE BUILD IT?  
  
Tails: YES WE CAN!  
  
Sonic: 0o  
  
EHSV: CAN WE FIX IT?  
  
Tails: YES WE CAN  
  
Tikal: 0___o  
  
EHSV: CAN WE…KILL THEM?  
  
All except Tails: O____O  
  
Tails: YES WE CAN!  
  
T.A.I.L.S  
  
Will build killing machines for food  
  
Sonic: Tails! It's Me!  
  
Tails: KILL *throws sonic to the ground, pummels him, stomps on him, etc*  
  
Sonic: X____x *looses a life*  
  
(Try 2)  
  
Knuckles:…what am I doing here?  
  
Tails: DESTROY! CRUSH! *fires lazer gun everywhere*  
  
Knuckles: o____O *punches Tails*  
  
Tails: *face turns all the way around*  
  
Knuckles: I killed him! Oh my god!  
  
Tails: *face turns back to normal, eyes glow red*  
  
Knuckles: o___o DEAR GOD! TAILS IS A ZOMBIE!  
  
Tails: *shoots knuckles with lazer eyes*  
  
Knuckles: X___x *looses a life, then gets teleported to angel island*  
  
(Try 3)  
  
Mr. Cheese:….um…*throws a chao at Tails*  
  
Tails:…o_O *zaps Mr. Cheese*  
  
Mr. Cheese: X_X *looses a life*  
  
(Try 4)  
  
Tikal:….  
  
Tails: Ha! Prepare to die! *kicks the chao out of the way as he walks toward Tikal*  
  
Tikal: O___O CHAO! *turns hyper, beats the living crap out of Tails, then blasts him into the wall*  
  
All: O______o  
  
Tails: X____X  
  
Tikal: *victory music* …… *pose*  
  
Sonic: *victory music* I did nothing! *pose*  
  
Mr. Cheese: *culex victory music* That's MY line! *pose*  
  
*angel island*  
  
Knuckles: *victory music* What the heck? *pose*  
  
Big:…duuuh….Froggy?  
  
*Dump Truck*  
  
Sonic: That was abnormal.  
  
Intercom: You may have beat my hypnotisim but you will never defeat…  
  
*a door opens to reveal….*  
  
Mr. Cheese:…..Bob the Builder!?  
  
Sonic: *falls on the floor* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bob the Builder: You think you can beat me? You couldn't beat me in a 100 years!  
  
Mr. Cheese: Great, another person who's nothing but catch phrases.  
  
Sonic: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Bob the Builder: Can I kill you now?  
  
Sonic: Alright, let's rock!  
  
Mr. Cheese: *sigh*  
  
B.O.B T.H.E B.U.I.L.D.E.R  
  
I like wrenches  
  
Sonic: "Let's juice and jam!"  
  
Mr. Cheese: *double sigh*  
  
Sonic: *homing attacks bob, breaking his hard hat*  
  
Bob the Builder: ACK! You asked for it, CHAINSAW THROW *throws a…very tiny chainsaw at the group* FWAHAHAHA!  
  
Mr. Cheese: *gets hit by the chainsaw, it bounces off him* *yawn*  
  
Sonic:…you're too easy…  
  
Bob the Builder: Alright then..I shall…SING!  
  
All: O_O NOOOO!  
  
Bob the Builder: *deep breath*  
  
Dark Shadow: *drops from the sky and lands on bob*  
  
Bob the Builder: X_x  
  
All: o_O  
  
Dark Shadow: Where am I? What's going on?  
  
Sonic: um…*victory music* Gotta follow my rainbow! *pose*  
  
Mr. Cheese: *culex victory music* wehE *pose*  
  
Dark Shadow: *victory music* What's going on? *pose*  
  
*Angel island*  
  
Knuckles: *victory music* Not this again! *pose*  
  
*Dump Truck*  
  
Tails: C'mon! let's go!  
  
Sonic: Weren't you dead?  
  
Tails: I got better.  
  
All: *jump on the plane and fly away*  
  
Dark Shadow: …..they left me all alone ;_;  
  
-------  
  
Will Dark Shadow escape from the dump truck? What new danger will our heros meet? Find out in chapter 5! 


	5. Sky Chase: Act 2

A/N: w00t! another chapter! Butter me, I'm on a roll! (shameless Nintendo power quoteage) Oh, and if anybody's wondering about my Zelda story, I'm going to start work on that when I finish this.  
  
-------  
  
*at the secret base*  
  
???: I trust THIS plan will not fail?  
  
Charlie: Weak building bob was, strong am I, take him out myself I will.  
  
???:….what you say!..I mean…ok.  
  
Charlie: They have no chance to survive, they making time, ha. ha. ha. ha.  
  
???: Yes….  
  
Both: ha. ha. ha. ha.  
  
*Tornado 5*  
  
Sonic: So Tails, where to now?  
  
Tails: Well, I was thinking we should go back to Angel Island and rethink our stragety.  
  
T5: Does not compute.  
  
Mr. Cheese: X_o' *kicks the control panel for the T5* SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
T5: Does not compute.  
  
Mr. Cheese: __'  
  
Suddenly, a giant thing appeared from the clouds!  
  
Tails: What is that voice?  
  
Sonic: That's the narrator, he makes things happen.  
  
Tails: Yeah ri-  
  
Giant thing: *appears from the clouds*  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
Tikal: …I sense….evil.  
  
Mr. Cheese: o___o she talked!  
  
Sonic: What evil?  
  
Ahem, the giant thing?  
  
Sonic: Oh, that.  
  
Tails: What is that anyway?  
  
The giant thing moves out of the clouds to reveal…a giant X-BOX!  
  
Tails: HAHA! JUST CAUSAE THE OTHER THING HAPPENED DOESN'T ME-  
  
Giant Thing: *moves out of the clouds to reveal…a giant X-BOX*  
  
Ahem  
  
Tails: I'm going to shut up now.  
  
You do that.  
  
*inside the X-BOX*  
  
Charlie: ha. ha. ha. ha. Killing them!  
  
Robot: Yes master!  
  
*T5*  
  
Tails: *pilots the T5 and dodges huge memory cards* 0o the heck?  
  
Sonic:….this is odd  
  
Mr. Cheese:…X-box…kill…x-box..CHARLIE! *points to giant X-BOX* KILL! DESTROY!  
  
Tikal: 0_o  
  
Tails: *firs some shots at it, no effect* Uh-ohs  
  
Sonic: Methinks this is bad.  
  
X-BOX: *fires giant discs at the T5*  
  
Tails: Ack! We're going to have to board the X-BOX  
  
All:….boo.  
  
Tails: T5, land on the X-BOX!  
  
T5: Affirmative, does not compute. *plummets straight towards the X-BOX*  
  
Tails: I said land! not drop!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH and stuff  
  
(BOOM)  
  
*X-BOX*  
  
Sonic: Wow! This thing is huge!  
  
Tails: No time to gawk sonic, we have to find Amy!..I mean…  
  
I enjoy SA1 quotes, deal with it.  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
Sonic: annnnyway…where are Tikal and Mr. Cheese?  
  
*Inside the X-BOX*  
  
(Mr. Cheese, Dark Shadow, and Tikal are in a cage)  
  
Dark Shadow:…How did I get here?  
  
Mr. Cheese & Tikal: Don't ask  
  
*twich*  
  
Dark Shadow: 0o  
  
PLOTHOLES ARE BAD, THERE ARE NO PLOTHOLES  
  
Dark Shadow: o_o yes sir.  
  
*ahem* anyway, back to Sonic and Tails  
  
Sonic: Yay  
  
Charlie: Thinking you can defeat me?  
  
Tails: 0o  
  
Charlie: Gettting a of load this!  
  
*the CD drive pops out*  
  
Tails: OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING  
  
Charlie: Mocking me you will be stopping.  
  
Tails:…I was mocking?  
  
Charlie:…um….ha. ha. ha. ha. *intercom shuts off*  
  
Tails: I want to know how he did that! ;_;  
  
Sonic:….oi vey…  
  
-----  
  
Will Sonic and Tails rescue their companions? Find out in chapter 6! 


End file.
